


Patience

by citrussunscreen



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen





	Patience

**Title:** Patience  
**Type:** Oneshot  
**Pairing:** JaeMin, mild!HoSu  
**Length:** ~660  
**Warning:** PG-13  
**Inspiration:** “너에겐 이별 나에겐 기다림 No e gen i byul na e gen gi da rim (To you it’s separation, to me it’s waiting)” < Youngwoong Jaejoong >

Sighing, Jaejoong rests his chin on one of his palms, his body slumped forwards as his eyes stare into his computer screen. There was just something different about staring at Changmin through a monitor screen, looking at fan taken photos of Changmin. He lifts his other hands and allow his fingers to softly run over the monitor screen, fingers tracing lines and Changmin’s curves.

Secretly smiling to himself, Jaejoong finds the fact that only he knew how Changmin reacted under another’s touch amusing. Clicking to view the next chapter, Jaejoong smiles at Changmin’s smiling profile. He half wished he were there too, on stage with Changmin, performing for SMTOWN’10. But A-NATION doesn’t disappoint.

There’s a quiet knock on his door before the door opens. Yoochun pops his head in “Jaejoong, it’s late, stop drooling over pictures of Changmin and get some sleep, we have an early start tomorrow”

Grunting, Jaejoong doesn’t even spare the other a glance as he clicks on the next picture. It is only when he hears his door close again does Jaejoong give the Changmin inside his monitor a final stare before he closes the computer and instead takes out his phone.

Jaejoong clicks on Changmin’s name and then opens up a text message before he types in the words _‘I love you’_. His slim fingers hover over the send button, however eventually, Jaejoong drags his eyes away from his screen and places his phone aside. He could always wait. Patience is a virtue.

.

.

.

Jaejoong bit his bottom lip softly and looked into the mirror, both hands holding a set of clothes. “Which one looks better?” Jaejoong asks desperately

Yoochun looks up from where he’s standing at the older man and shrugs

“Formal or casual?” Jaejoong continues to debate with himself

“Whichever you like”, Yoochun mutters, smiling at how worried Jaejoong looked.

Sighing, Jaejoong walks up to Junsu and asks the younger man “Junsu, which one? Casual? Formal?”

Junsu looks up from his cell phone and blinks blankly at Jaejoong and asks “What for?”

But before Jaejoong could even answer, Junsu had interrupted “No matter, casual looks best I think.”

Raising an eyebrow, Jaejoong places the casual set of clothes in front of him “You think?”

“It’s more natural”, Yoochun adds “Changmin would probably freak if you went to see him dressed in a suit when you didn’t have to”

Nodding slowly, Jaejoong puts the formal wear down and continues to stare at his reflection with the casual set of clothes.

“Hyung, you’re going to go see Changmin?” Junsu asks even though he already knows the answer

Jaejoong nods “Aren’t you going to go see Yunho?”

“Hm?” Junsu looks at Jaejoong before giving the other a cute smile

Yoochun rolled his eyes “The brat already went to see Leader-sshi early this morning I bet”

Junsu’s sheepish smile told them more than enough “I couldn’t wait, I really wanted to see Yunho so I’m going to see him tonight as well”

The other two merely roll their eyes at the younger singer and look the other way.

When Jaejoong finally changes into the casual wear, he bids the other two a short goodbye and takes his bag of already prepared dinner and heads off to go find Changmin. His head is filled with thoughts of nothing but Changmin. It made him just a little anxious, a little uneasy, but it surged his heart with warmth.

Jaejoong mentally frets over what he should say to Changmin when the other opens the door, but Jaejoong finds that he had already pressed the doorbell by the time his brain starts spinning, thinking of something to say.

Changmin’s door opens and Jaejoong takes in a breath, his mouth opens to say something, anything, everything. But Changmin beats him to it.

“Hyung, I’ve been waiting”

The dinner is dropped cruelly without care as Jaejoong steps forwards, his arms grabbing strongly onto Changmin, pulling the taller man towards himself for a long awaited kiss.


End file.
